During the last decade, the game of Hockey has changed dramatically. Players are bigger, stronger, faster and more skilled than ever before. Skills training has become an essential component in obtaining and maintaining successful careers. Players must focus upon the basic skills of skating, passing and shooting the puck. Improvements in the these skills are only acquired through repetitious drills.
A player can practice skating and shooting the puck in isolation. It is virtually impossible for a player to practice receiving a pass without the participation of other players. There is a need for a suitable and practical device for practicing his puck passing and receiving skills. The device should reasonably accurately duplicate the characteristics of a pass received from another player. The device should also provide the player a relatively large number of passes in a reasonable time period so that a concentrated, realistic and beneficial practice can be experienced, without the necessity of additional personnel being required.